The Serpents's Daughter
by GuardianKile
Summary: The Serpent's Daughter takes place in an AU during the book series. It is the story of Nyxia, a young girl with many secrets one being she is the long lost daughter of Tom Riddle. This is her journey from childhood to that of the woman who could either destroy or walk in her fathers footsteps.
1. Chapter 1

I guess you could say I'm just your average eleven year old lost girl, forced to stay in a crappy foster home in the middle of bum fuck Wyoming. I have no family or friends to speak of, except the animals that roam around the dilapidated farm I've called "home" for the past six years. So I am about as interesting as...paint. Yep Paint! White Paint trying to dry on a fencepost in the middle of July.

At least I thought I was until one random summer morning when I saw a giant great horned owl staring at me from the barn loft. As I finished throwing hay out to the cattle, I noticed it was still there. Hadn't moved in an hour, just watching my every move, so finally I decided to go say hi. As I climbed up to the loft, the owl turned to face me and began to waddle over. As he got closer I saw what looked like an envelope clasped within his talons. Gently he swept it towards me, then took off flying, away from the barn, leaving me looking like an idiot gaping on a ladder. After a few moments I finally sat down and looked at the golden envelope, a red wax crest blazing in the sun's rays. Beautiful handwriting drew my eye once I flipped it over, but the address made my breath catch.

Ms. Nyxia

166 Red River Lane

Lost Springs, WY 82224

Tingling ran up my spine as I carefully jostled the wax seal open. Bats seemed to be swarming within my stomach, I never received mail… ever; I only ever saw mail that was about me.

My breath caught in my chest as I read:

Dear Ms N. Thorn,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Ilvermony School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1st. We look forward to welcoming you into the Ilvermony family.

Sincerely,

 **Agilbert Fontaine**

Headmaster: Ilvermony School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

I didn't bother to flip through the other two pages of lists and instructions because I thought I must be hallucinating or worse I was dead or in acoma. This couldn't be real, witches and wizards were not real. I must have fallen off the ladder of the barn, and was currently lying in a stupor on the ground. It wasn't until I heard screaming at the top of her lungs that I snapped out of my trance.

"Thorn! Where in the hell are you? You better get your ass back here before the count of five or else!"

Quickly I shoved the letter behind a worn portrait of a horse hanging on the barn wall and took off at a full run towards the rundown farmhouse.

"Dammit girl! You were suppose to have the laundry done and dinner started an hour ago!"

I knew anything I said wouldn't spare me from the belt later on so I simply pushed past her into the kitchen and began cooking for the repulsive Watkins family and their foul twin boys. Almost a month had passed and I chalked the letter up to a dream. I had a tendency to daydream often, hoping for an escape from life itself but one fateful August night the answer to my prayers appeared on the stoop, with a rather aggressive knock.

Mr. Watkins barked at me to answer the door and tell whoever was disturbing his tv time to leave.

A lovely fair haired woman in a cranberry dress smiled at me through the screen door.

"Hello sweetie, are you Nyxia?"

My words disappeared, all I managed was a weak head nod.

Her face grew sullen as she surveyed the scene around her.

"Thorn, I told you to tell them to fuck off!" Screeched Mr. Watkins from his recliner.

"Nyxia, please step outside dear."

I hesitated, but her kind eyes lured me out to the porch.

"Did you get your letter?" She asked, bending down to look me in the face.

"The owl.." I mumbled, and a wide smile spread across her face.

"Yes, the owl. Your a witch my dear and I've come to take you back to your people."

"I ahhh…."

"Thorn! What on god's green earth are you doing!" Screamed Mrs. Watkins as she slammed open the screen door.

"Mrs. Watkin's I presume." The lovely woman stated, her voice growing icier by the second.

"Who the hell are you? Did child services send you?" She sneered, wringing her hands in a dirty dish towel.

"In a way. My name is Rose O'Brien and I am a counselor with the No-Maj Conciliation Bureau. I am here to discuss Ms. Thorn's future with you."

A screeching laughter escaped the raggedy woman's throat, "What future, she's eleven."

I stared at Rose's face, and I could have sworn I saw a spark dance in her eye.

"Nyxia, would you please go fetch your letter. I have some things to discuss with your foster family. Should only take a moment."

I slowly made my way to the barn as she entered the farm house. Shouting quickly emerged but died down as suddenly as it began. I never found out what happened in those few minutes but whatever it was led my foster family to allow me to leave without a second thought as Rose gently guided me to her car and began to drive away.


	2. Chapter 2

I must have fallen asleep almost immediately as Rose transversed the windey dirt roads; because one minute I was chatting with her and the next the car had stopped and she was shaking me awake.

"Nyxia sweetheart, rise and shine." She beckoned.

I felt so groggy, waking up was like wading through molasses.

"You poor dear, I bet you have been suffering from exhaustion for some time." Rose cooed.

I finally managed to keep my eyes open when they became glued to the sign outside.

Salem, Massachusetts

"How? We were?"

"Magic dearest." Rose giggled, as she placed her hand on my back to steer me towards a large brick building near the waterfront. A few people turned to the door as we entered but it was mostly empty except those attending the bubbling cauldron in the stone fireplace, and a few others reading in nooks.

"Welcome Nyxia, this is The Black Cat Sanctuary for weary witches and wizards. It will also be your new home for the next week until you depart for Ilvermony.

Suddenly it was like a whole new world sprang to life around me. Inanimate objects moved by themselves, bursts of color sprang from the cauldron, and owls cooed in the rafters high above.

Once again she kneeled down to my level, "I know this is scary and alot to process but I promise this will all seem natural in no time."

I stood before her petrified, unable to speak.

Her gaze became more scrupulous as she really looked me over. I was severely underweight and my skin as pale as milk. She ran her fingers through my long straggly raven hair, a sad look upon her face.

"You poor dear." She whispered continuing her observation. She stopped her fingers to trace the dark circles that shadowed my emerald green eyes, a clear signal that I was indeed sleep deprived as well as malnourished.

"I'm fine." I told her, pulling away from her touch, ashamed at how she saw me.

"Of course you are!" She beamed, ushering me over to one of the tables. Two seconds later hot food appeared along the table in front of us.

"Dig in." She said, plunging a ladle into a pot of clam chowder.

An hour later and I still was going back for more, my appetite insatiable as well as my curiosity.

"Ms. O'Brien?"

"Rose, dear. Call me Rose."

"Rose… how did you know.."

"About you?" She smiled.

I nodded.

"Well dear, when potential witches or wizards are about to come of age and they are located with no-maj's it's my job to go fetch them and bring them into this world."

"But how did you know I was one…"

"You my dear have been marked since birth."

I couldn't help the confused look plastering itself on my face.

"You see dear, when you entered our system, someone made the decision to send you to live with no-magi's. This happens sometimes, especially when there are chances for a home and family. They see it as a better alternative to bouncing around magical orphanages for years. Cleary they were wrong in your case." She uttered, trying to hide the venom in her final words.

"Do...do you know who my parents are?" My heart raced at the possibility of finally after all these years, knowing where, who I came from.

She gently took my hands in hers.

"I'm sorry but I don't. What I do know is that they were both magical, there is no sign of no-mag blood in your tests and you were picked up when you were around three years old in Ireland."

I sat there dumbfounded. She told me so much yet so little.

"It's been a very long day, and I know you're exhausted so let's get you up to bed and we will get things sorted out in the morning."

I nodded and within the hour I was clean, fed and bundled up in a bed as soft as clouds. My future had come but I knew nothing of what to make of it.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week blew by in frenzy. It was filled with lessons on the wizarding community, shopping for school supplies at stores that were beyond imagination, and mental preparation for the massive transition that was to come. I'm not sure magic will ever stop shocking me but it was becoming a familiar friend that was comforting as Rose had promised.

Finally the day arrived when massive ornate black carriages pulled by the most beautiful horses began pulling into the small town, unknown to the no-maj's. Rose blinked away tears as she handed me my new luggage bag, gave me a tight hug and kissed the top of my newly styled hair.

"If you need anything, anything at all please let me know." She pleaded, half as worried about me leaving as I was.

"I will, I promise." I told her, hugging her tightly.

"I will see you at break dear, have a wonderful first semester, make tons of new friends and don't fret about anything outside your studies."

Tears began welling up, so I quickly hugged her once more and turned my attention towards the footman who gently helped me into one of the coaches. Minutes later the small convoy of elegant coaches wheeled down the road. I glanced back and could see Rose waving in the distance, my anxiety began to kick into overdrive. These kids that I was about to be around all the time were not only born knowing what they were capable of doing but probably knew how to act around other children as well.

As the coach jostled along I could hear the excitement and chatter coming from the other carriages, many of which were filled with people who already had friends. My stomach began hurting so bad from my nerves that I curled up on the bench seat in a ball and began rocking. I wasn't ready for this. I could barely read and write, let alone perform magical spells. A burst of red light illuminated the inside of the coach for a minute, in its wake a small red envelope and what appeared to be a chocolate bar. As I opened it, it took a life of its own and began to speak in Rose's voice.

"Nyxia dear, by now I anticipated you would be stressing or worse having an anxiety attack. So I just wanted to remind you that you are stronger than you think you are, if you can handle what your foster parents throw at you, Ilvermony will be a breeze. Eat the chocolate bar it will make you feel better, I promise. Just remember to breath and try to have fun."

With that final word the letter shredded itself leaving me alone with a substantial candybar marked Honeydukes eyeballing me. My hands shuddered as I reached for the candy, breaking off a corner and slowly eating it. Within seconds my stomach had settled, muscles relaxed and I felt a million times better. But the looming school in the distance did nothing but intimidate me.

It was dusk when the carriages had finished scaling Mount Greylock and the massive stone manor loomed overhead, resting atop the mountains highest peak. The windows were ablaze with candles, twinkling like the stars above. The coachmen graciously held the doors open as all the other children filed out and gathered around the large statues in front of the doors. For once in my life I didn't stand out like a sore thumb, now I was simply one of many children in a sea of blue and cranberry robes, fastened with gold Gordian knots.

As the door creaked open an older woman stepped through, a smile shining from ear to ear. Her short curled white hair glittered in the moonlight.

"Hello children! My name is Queenie Kowalski and I will be your charms instructor here at Ilvermony. Now I know many of you are worried or frightened but I assure you, everything will be alright. Come, come it's time to be sorted." She told them, her voice full of cheer as she turned, her pink overcoat flowing behind her, to lead them into the sorting room.

The sounds of awe spread from the crowd as we were ushered into a large circular room. I looked up and spotted the older students crammed onto a circular balcony above us. The moon shining bright through the glass dome ceiling as Professor Kowalski pushed us all against the wall to open the space in the middle. I could see a few adults looking down upon us but it was Professor Kowalski who spoke.

"Now children, this is where you will be sorted into one of four houses. Horned Serpent." She spoke as she pointed to the first of four massive wood carvings. Each of a more mythical looking beast than the next. "Wampus….Thunderbird…..and Pukwudgie. You will stand here." She gestured to the giant Gordian knot chiseled into the floor.

"The carvings will let you know where you will be sorted. If Horned Serpent chooses you, the jewel on its head will glow. Wampus will roar, Thunderbird will beat its wings and Pukwudgie will raise it's arrow in the air. It is possible for more than one house to choose you, if that should happen the decision is up to you. Does everyone understand?"

A flurry of head shakes and yeses echoed through the silent hall. She smiled pulling out a scroll and began sounding out names of the first years.

"Cheyenne Walker," she called.

An auburn haired girl stood on the knot waiting. Within a few seconds the monstrous beat of wings rattled the hall, lighting her face with a smile from ear to ear.

"Jesse King," the next was called, this time a brunette boy with glasses that already looked bored.

Almost instantly the pukwudgie's arrow rose high into the air. This went on for almost a half hour before she called.

"Nyxia Thorn." I blew out the breath I had been holding and slowly scooted towards the knot.

It felt as if the energy in the room was buzzing around me like a cyclone, it made my heart race and my palms sweat. At first I heard a roar… Wampus, as I started to move Professor Kowalski cheered.

"Our first choice of the night. Wampus and Horned Serpent." I twisted my head towards the massive serpent carving to discover its jewel glowing brightly. Professor Kowalski patted me on the shoulder and pulled me to the side as another student took my place on the knot.

"Ms. Thorn, I know this can be a bit daunting but the choice is yours." I eagerly listened as she told me all the aspects of each house. In the end the houses made for warriors and scholars both wanted me but for some reason once I saw that illuminated gem I knew where I belonged, at least part of me.

"Professor, I wish to choose… Horned Serpent." I told her softly.

She gently cupped my cheek, "Wonderful choice, now up to the balcony."

I couldn't stop smiling, the first time all day as I carefully made by way up to the rest of my newfound house and the first step towards my life as a witch. Or at least that's what I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the semester I learned to adore Ilvermony and accept it as the home I always wished I could have. I even managed to make a couple of friends but I mostly stayed to myself, studying all I could so I was as prepared as could be during the wand choosing ceremony in the fall. Potions and astronomy came surprisingly easy for me while flying was difficult and terrifying. That fear eventually landing me in the hospital wing with a broken wrist after panicking and falling four stories during a lesson. Unfortunately what would have been a ten minute fix turned into a three night stay because the nurse didn't like that I still appeared malnourished, pale and sickly; all of which should have been remedied by my stay at Ilvermony.

Test after test came up with nothing and finally my protesting to leave made headway and I was allowed to go back to my dorm with strict instructions to gain weight. Easier said than done. Halloween was now a day away, but more exciting than my favorite holiday was that evening before dinner was the wand ceremony which I had been looking forward too since my first day of classes.

I admired the beauty and power of the elder students wands and the anticipation for what was too come kept me awake most of the night. I couldn't help but hope that when I finally held a wand in my hand I would feel complete. That the gigantic hole that ached in my chest for as long as I could remember would heal and I would know who and what I truly was.

I rushed through class after class, as did many of the other students. The time seeming to take forever to clock down to 5pm, when it finally did all first years were called to the selection hall where the professors were standing behind tables filled with unique wands of all sorts. One at a time we were called, some the wands chose and others got to chose which one they preferred. All of which were under the rule that we were to leave our wands at Ilvermony at all times, we were not to fully own them till graduation when we were 17. I paced upstairs, anxiously awaiting my turn, finally when every other student had gone I was called, thanks to them going in alphabetical order. I slowly approached the table, Professor Kowalski beaming at me as I stood in awe at the wands before me.

"Here sweetie, try one." Professor Kowalski stated handing me a pale yellow wand. With a gentle flick of the wrist not much happened. One after another I tried, upwards of ten and none of them seemed to fit me; the professors could tell I was losing hope with each swish. Finally I placed the last wand on the table and drew my arms into myself.

"Im sorry Professor's I suppose I am not meant to have a wand."

"Nonsense!" The headmaster laughed, "Queenie would you go get the wands from my office?"

I stood staring at all the failed wands until Professor Kowalski returned grinning like a cheshire cat. One by one they were laid out upon the table, each wand more beautiful than the next.

"Now Ms. Thorn, I want you to run your hands over all of these and if you feel the need to pick one up, please do."

I nodded weakly, almost scared of the result. Slowly I maneuvered my hand over the five. I took my time, with each pass my eyes lingered on the third wand. It was a silky black wood with what looked like a rough emerald moulded into the hilt and swirling lines of thorns carved deep into the length to the tip. I cautiously wrapped my fingers around the hilt and within seconds fog rolled around me filled with dark melodic music; minute later it receded. As I glanced up I saw a huge smile on the professor's faces and could hear Professor Kowalski clapping ecstatically.

"That sweetie is a 13 inch Acacia wood wand with a Horned Serpent horn core, there hasn't been an owner of that core since the Boot boys who helped found Ilvermony, well done!"

"Wha...what happened?" I stuttered, afraid to put down the wand.

"The wand chose you sweetie."

"It..it did?"

"Most certainly, that is your wand, now take good care of it and it will take care of you." Kowalski ensured me, patting me on the shoulder and sending me on my way to the dinning hall. I barely noticed the room illuminated by jack-o-lanterns because I was too busy admiring my wand. The emerald jewel a seeming reflection of my own iris drawing me in at every turn while my fingers nimbly traced the thorns till I knew them by heart. It wasn't until the aromatic smell of the massive banquet dinner that I even looked up to find my seat. A few of the other students noticed the smile plastered on my face but they didn't know it was from experiencing the best day I had ever known. Amazing food on my favorite holiday and finding a piece of me that I hadn't known had been missing. It didn't fill the hole but it did begin to make the ache reseed.

The next month flew by and quickly charms was becoming one of my favorite subjects as I learned to wield spells. The magic flowed from my fingertips like water and that feeling was intoxicating. I really was a witch and a pretty good one at that, my skills kept climbing yet my body seemed to remain withered. As Christmas break reared its head and everyone was leaving to be with their families, I asked multiple times to stay. I didn't want to go back to my foster home. Thankfully Rose greeted me Christmas Eve during breakfast but she wasn't alone. As she approached the table I spotted a tall man clad in black robes, ebony hair and a sour expression following her closely.

"Nyxia my dear, how wonderful to see you!" Rose cheered, wrapping me in a warm hug. I enjoyed the comfort but my eyes never left the man in black.

"Hello." I squeaked to the man, partially hiding behind Rose.

"Ms. Thorn, how do you do?"

"I'm… fine." I whispered.

"Nyxia I would like to introduce you to Professor Severus Snape, he is the potions instructor at Hogwarts, the wizarding school in Scotland."

"I'll give you a moment." Snape stated as he headed towards the head table to chat with the headmaster.

"How are you liking Ilvermony?" Rose cooed, sitting next to me at the table.

"Oh I love it!"

Her smile was wide but fading.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, worried that the light left her eyes minutes ago.

"Oh nothing's wrong my dear, in fact something wonderful has happened."

I sat there, my body feeling like it was stuck in place.

"Professor Snape is here to take you to Hogwarts with him. You've been chosen to study at the most prestigious of magical schools."

"Why?" I asked, tears beginning to swell.

"Well my dear…"

"It's because of your natural talent, the heads of the schools have voted and want you to study under one of the greatest wizards of our time, Albus Dumbledore." Snape cut in.

"I… no… I don't want too. I like it here. I fit in here." I began to weep.

Snape knelt down in front of me. "Nyxia, you are a powerful young witch and you need the very best at what they do to mold you. Ilvermony is wonderful but Hogwarts can help you attain your full potential. It will be rough. It's a new environment but I promise you will soon find your place there and love it as much as you love it here."

I grabbed my wand handle tightly. "But.. I won't be able to take my wand. It's suppose to stay here till I'm 17. I can't leave it. I can't go!"

"Dearest, we talked to your headmaster. You get to take your wand with you."

"But my house. I love being a Horned Serpent!" I screamed.

"You will always be a Horned Serpent." Snape stated, "Nothing will ever change that. The only thing that is going to change is the building you will be learning in. You are always free to return to Ilvermony to visit, even graduate if you wish."

"I…. I… I don't know." I cried, not being able to stop the shaking. Finally I was feeling like I found a real home and now it's being taken away for somewhere I had no idea existed.

"Nyxia, I promise I will be there to guide you every step of the way." Snape insured, patting my hand.

"Please don't make me." I cried, balling in on myself. Fear overwhelming all my emotions. It suddenly went from my first nice Christmas to a nightmare in the blink of an eye.

Rose tried to comfort me but Snape stopped her. He ran his thumbs along my cheeks, wiping away my flowing tears. "Nyxia, this is for the best."

" I'm scared."

"It's only scary because it's new, I bet you thought Ilvermony and the entire wizarding community were scary before you got use to them. If you give Hogwarts a chance, I'm positive you will feel differently very soon."

As I met his eyes I could see a hidden sense of empathy radiating from him. Suddenly this terrifying man who reminded me of the grim reaper appeared sweet and compassionate. As I nodded through a sob a small smile arose on his lips and with it the feeling I have met him before.

"I… I will try it if you promise that if I hate it you will bring me straight back here." I tried to argue.

"As you wish." Snape assured, taking his leave to arrange transportation for the long journey to Scotland and the beginning of the end for me.


End file.
